culturefandomcom-20200222-history
A Groovy Kind of Love
"A Groovy Kind of Love" is a pop song written by Toni Wine and Carole Bayer Sager and published by the Screen Gems music publishing company. It is heavily based on the Rondo movement of Sonatina in G major, op. 36 no. 5op.36 from Muzio Clementi - Public domain scores in the IMSLP by Muzio Clementi. The song was released first by Diane & Annita in 1965, and several covers have since appeared on worldwide music charts. The song title was an early use of the then-new slang word "groovy". Wine, who was 17 years old when she wrote the song, said, "Carole came up with "Groovy kinda… groovy kinda… groovy…" and we're all just saying, 'Kinda groovy, kinda groovy, kinda…' and I don't exactly know who came up with "Love", but it was 'Groovy kind of love'. And we did it. We wrote it in 20 minutes. It was amazing. Just flew out of our mouths, and at the piano, it was a real quick and easy song to write."Songfacts Interviews:Toni Wine The song was recorded and covered by other bands and artists such as The Turtles and Phil Collins. The Mindbenders version | Format = 7" | Recorded = | Genre = Pop | Length = 1:59 | Label = Fontana | Writer = Carole Bayer Sager, Toni Wine | Producer = | This single = "A Groovy Kind of Love" (1965) | Next single = "Can't Live with You, Can't Live Without You" (1966) }} Jack McGraw, who ran the London Screen Gems offices, thought the Wine/Bayer Sager song was a perfect match for the new group The Mindbenders, who recorded their version of "A Groovy Kind of Love" in 1965. They liked the result so much that they included the song on their first album The Mindbenders (US title "A Groovy Kind of Love") and released the song to radio as their debut single. It reached #2 in the UK the week of January 19–26, 1966 and it also hit #2 in the United States on the Billboard Hot 100 for 2 weeks in late May and early June 1966. The song features a female backing chorus, and they sing the words "You and me" and the repeated title towards the end of each verse of the song. Chart performance Phil Collins version | Format = 7", 12", CD single | Recorded = 1988 | Genre = Pop | Length = 3:30 | Label = | Writer = Carole Bayer Sager, Toni Wine | Producer = Phil Collins, Anne Dudley | Last single = "In the Air Tonight" (Remix) (1988) | This single = "A Groovy Kind of Love" (1988) | Next single = "Two Hearts" (1988) }} Phil Collins recorded a new version of "A Groovy Kind of Love" in 1988. He had originally suggested the song as a good one for collaborator Stephen Bishop to record, with Collins producing. Collins originally recorded his demo version as a suggestion for the film Buster, then found out later that the demo was actually used in the film. He later decided to record it himself when he took the starring role in the film, which had a 1960s setting.class=song|id=t2264688|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic: A Groovy Kind of Love (Phil Collins) The song was originally released on Buster: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. A live version appeared on his Serious Hits... Live! album. Unlike the Mindbenders' version, which was an upbeat guitar-based pop song, Collins's version was a slow ballad with a prominent keyboard and strings. This version hit No. 1 on both the U.S. and UK charts, and remains Collins' only single to top the charts in both countries; it was his last No. 1 single in the UK. The single was certified silver in the UK by the British Phonographic Industry. It also reached No. 1 on the U.S. Adult Contemporary chart. The song earned Collins a Grammy Award nomination for Best Pop Vocal Performance, Male in 1989. Personnel *Phil Collins: vocals, keyboard, drums *Orchestra conducted by Anne Dudley Chart performance Other covers Other covers include: *a 1966 cover by Petula Clark on the album I Couldn't Live Without Your Love. *a 1966 cover by Mrs. Miller on the album Will Success Spoil Mrs. Miller?! *a 1966 cover by Patti LaBelle. *a 1967 cover by Gene Pitney. *a 1977 cover by Les Gray formerly of Mud which made #32 in the UK. *a 1993 cover by Neil Diamond. *a 2000 instrumental cover by Hank Marvin on his album Marvin at the Movies. *a 2001 cover by Dan Finnerty on The Wedding Planner soundtrack. In 1979, Italian artist Ivan Graziani recorded "Agnese", his own adaptation of Clementi's Rondo, which has the same song structure. In 1989, Hong Kong singer Sandy Lam covered this song in Cantonese. In 1998, ska/punk band My Superhero covered the song as "Groovy" on their album Solid State 14. In 2011, a version of the song based on Phil Collins's slow ballad interpretation was featured in an advert for Walkers crisps featuring Gary Lineker. In 2011, the TV show New Girl featured the Phil Collins version in the episode "Wedding". References Category:1965 singles Category:1977 singles Category:1988 singles Category:Labelle songs Category:Phil Collins songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Debut singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Popular songs based on classical works Category:1965 songs Category:Songs written by Toni Wine Category:Fontana Records singles